Toy Line/4" Collection
The 4" Collection is a series of regular 4 inch action figures. Ben 10 Each action figure came with a Holographic Disk with information about the character, an Animation Disk to be used with an Alien Viewer, as well as accessories. Wave 1 *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Benwolf *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin as Heatblast *Vilgax (V.1) *SixSix *Petrosapien Bounty Hunter Wave 2 - Battle Versions The Battle Versions line is a collection of 4" Figures with additional accessories, as well as changes such as partly being molded in translucent plastic. They each come with a stand, and a card, on one side of the card depicts the Alien's Homeworld, on the other side, information about the character, as well as a code to be entered into the Ben 10: DNA Lab on Bandai's website. The codes create Alien Fusions similar to that of the episode Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray. *Heatblast: KENM *Wildmutt: BRIC *Diamondhead: TAKI *XLR8: WJAS *Four Arms: NORI *Stinkfly: AVAL *Upgrade: FUNA *Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr Form): RSAM *Cannonbolt: SWOR *Wildvine: RAME *Upchuck: BAFA *Benwolf: YPET *Benmummy: ANSN *Benvicktor: PKMN *Galactic Enforcer Ben *Ultra Ben (Black and White Variant - Limited Edition, Only 10,000 Made) *Gwen as Lucky Girl with Grey Matter: MURA *Vilgax (V.2): AKEC (The Gwen and Vilgax codes just give you an image of the character, no fusions) Alien Force Wave 1 *Swampfire *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Goop *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Alien X *Murk Upchuck *Nanomech (Alien Swarm) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Anodite Gwen *Alan as Heatblast *DNAlien *Clear DNAlien pack *Highbreed *Ben Tennyson in the dark Swarm Contest prize *Gorvan *Albedo *Forever Knight *Grandpa Max (UK Exclusive) *Gwen Tennyson (UK Exclusive) *Big Chill cloaked *Cannonbolt (AF/UA) pack exclusive Wave 2 - Defender Versions The DNA Lab codes are given. *Chromastone: AOKO *Humungousaur: WRES or BX10 *Jetray: AICO *Big Chill: RKKH *Goop: NNRS *Brainstorm: AEAI *Spidermonkey: UAIO *Echo Echo: MTHN *Alien X:OIAA *Swampfire: KMAH Wave 3 - Combo Packs *Kevin, Forever Knight, Jetray *Alan, Clear DNAlien, Swampfire *Cannonbolt, Anodite Gwen, DNAlien *Swampfire (Defender), Metal Kevin, Highbreed *The Queen, Victor Validus, Nanomech *Big Chill, Humongousaur, Nanomech Ultimate Alien The 4" Alien Collection figures for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien removed the cards, that came with all the other waves, this time they had something similar to the bust they had in the last wave, but now it was flat when you received it you would put it in the disc Ultimatrix, and then it would pop up with lights and sounds. In the 2nd set they show the same 12 aliens as for the disk Ultimatrix except these have these mini figures like the disk Ultimatrix but are used for the revolution Ultimatrix. This is very similar to what they did in Alien Force with the ultimate Omnitrix and the ultimate Omnitrix 10x. Wave 1 *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *NRG *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Armodrillo *Nanomech *Rath *Lodestar UK & India Exclusives *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Vulkanus *Aggregor *Vilgax Wave 2 - Defender Versions *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humungousaur (UK & India Exclusive) *Spidermonkey (UK & India Exclusive) Wave 3 *AmpFibian (with disk instead of Mini Figure) *Ultimate Kevin (no mini figure) *Ultimate Wildmutt *Plumber Suit Ben UK & India Exclusives *Zombozo *Azmuth *SevenSeven *Diamondhead Wave 4 - Deluxe Versions *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Webspitting) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Rock Smashing) *Terraspin (Spin Action) *NRG Suit w/ radioactive alien (Open suit with alien inside) *Armodrillo (Drillers) *Water Hazard (Water Gun) *Rath (Spin Action) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Discs) *Ultimate Swampfire (Fire Launcher) {April} *Ultimate Big Chill (Movable Wings) {April} Wave 5 - Haywire Figures Haywire Toys feature several aliens whose color palette has been swapped with another but the host's aliens features remain the same. *Armodrillo + Ultimate Big Chill *NRG + Ultimate Echo Echo *Water Hazard + Ultimate Cannonbolt *AmpFibian + Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey + Ultimate Swampfire *Rath + Lodestar *Terraspin + Ultimate Wildmutt *XLR8 + Ripjaws *Upchuck + Heatblast *Four Arms (Original Series Version) + Stinkfly *Swampfire + Diamondhead *Goop + Wildmutt *Eatle + Clockwork (released after Wave 6) Also see the Haywire Toy gallery Wave 6 *Way Big *Four Arms *Arctiguana *Clockwork *Eatle With Comics *Action Rath and SixSix *Classic Ben Tennyson and Vilgax *Action Ultimate Humungousaur and Aggregor *Action Ultimate Spidermonkey and Vulkanus With DVD *Galactic Enforcer Ben and Azmuth *X-Ray Ben and Diamondhead V.2 *Transformation Ben and Diamondhead *Vulkanus and Alien X defender Wave 7 - Combo Packs *5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 1/2 *5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 2/2 *3 Four Arms, XLR8, and Upchuck *3 Heatblast, Swampfire, and Ultimate Swampfire *Tetrax, Classic Diamondhead, and Diamondhead V.2. *4 Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender, and Alien X *4 Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, and Big Chill *5 AF ORIGINAL Legacy pack 1/2 *5 AF ORIGINAL Legacy pack 2/2 *4 Grandpa Max AF, Gwen AF, Kevin AF and Soccer Ben *4 Classic Zs'Skayr, Benmummy, Action Benwolf and Benvicktor Omniverse Wave 1 *16-year-old Ben Tennyson *11-year-old Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Bloxx *Feedback *Four Arms *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Eatle *Khyber *Zombozo Wave 2 *Kickin Hawk *Juryrigg *Crashhopper *NRG (true form) *Toepick *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Malware *Khyber (shadow colors) Wave 3 *Diamondhead *Water Hazard *Astrodactyl *Big Chill *Snare-oh *Upchuck (murk) *Max Tennyson *Bullfrag *Pax Omni-Plasm *16-year-old Ben Tennyson *Feedback *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Four Arms *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Kickin Hawk *Juryrigg *NRG (true form) *Toepick *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Spidermonkey Wave 4 - Combo packs *'Tetramand Pack': Four Arms (OV), Four Arms (OS), Four Arms (UA), Manny, and Gorvan *'Haywire Pack': Azmuth, Haywire Eatle, Haywire Clockwork, Haywire Rath and Haywire Lodestar *'Plumber HQ Pack': Magister Patelliday, Blukic, Driba and Solid Plugg Wave 5 - Galactic Monsters *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak Prototypes These action figures were never released *Ben 10,000 *Eye Guy *Upgrade *Vilgax *Forever Ninja Reboot Wave 1 *Ben Tennyson with Grey Matter *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *XLR8 *Steam Smythe *Hex Wave 2 *Stinkfly *Wildvine *Overflow *Upgrade *Dr. Animo Wave 3 Omni-Enhanced Figures *Shock Rock *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *XLR8 *Overflow Other Figures *Vilgax *Rustbuggy Ben *Glitch Ben Wave 4 *Kevin 11 *Hot Shot *Humungousaur *Rath *Slapback Wave 5 - Omni-Kix (Unreleased) * Omni-Kix Heatblast * Omni-Kix Humungousaur * Omni-Kix Diamondhead Currently Unreleased *Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly *Omni-Enhanced Wildvine *Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter *Kraab Category:Merchandise